The objectives of this project include the following: a) to investigate the contribution of cross-correlation processes to the detection of moving targets; b) to determine whether discrimination of direction of movement at suprathreshold levels depends solely upon such correlation processes; c) to extend experiments conducted with one-dimensional drifting stimuli to more realistic two-dimensional cases; d) to examine the feasibility of aiding partially obscured vision by adding stimulus movement, sometimes in combination with a holographic imaging technique.